moddedsmpfandomcom-20200213-history
World against Greenland
The World against Greenland War is an ended conflict in MSMP, it is the first legitimate World battle of MSMP. Starting South American Union were working on Quarry production, as that is occurring, DaddyPun, former General of the Army for Greenland asked South American Union authorities if he could explore nearby their territory, and South American Union consented and let him explore. However, as he was exploring, what was confessed by DaddyPun, he was ordered by then King of Greenland, Younginn, to attack South American Union on their territory. DaddyPun did not ask questions and followed said orders, then he proceeded to attack South American Union in a helicopter, from what was told, and assassinated power officials. After the attacks, DaddyPun shoots a missile from the helicopter 'by accident' at South American Union's base and destroys several chests, which included space items, ores and such. Instants later, United Nations Directive & Nazi Germany Fuhrer Tuupac found out about the attacks and single bombing, so he flies to South American Union's base with a pilot-guard, Lukasnieder12 from the Wehrmacht to speak with both Greenland and South American Union about what occurred, the talk took some time, with participants from both sides being the nation's powers, such as Greenland's King Younginn and South American Union's Ruler Dionsw. Younginn had to disconnect, so DaddyPun (who was nearby the talk area) came to replace Younginn on the talk. After several questions from Tuupac, Greenland's Minister of Defense Xtreme__ arrived in an air vehicle, which could be a plane, to back up DaddyPun from some questions he could not answer. However, after Tuupac asks a question mentioning terrorist actions and such, Xtreme__ murders Tuupac, Dionsw and who would be Dionsw's partner, TitanLion7. He, Xtreme__, then escapes with DaddyPun in the air vehicle, however Tuupac, Dionsw and TitanLion7 are able to salvage some of their items. After the attacks, Tuupac contacted several nation leaders to form a military alliance against Greenland, including South American Union, Africa and the United States of America. The military alliance is formed, and the War hiddenly begins that instant, on the 13th of July. Battles and Events: July 13th, 2018: Greenlandic threats on Germany to be written July 13th, 2018: Greenlandic terrorism on Africa The Greenlandic terrorism against Africa begins by a small attack while posing as an embassy, it is then that Greenland is labelled as terrorists, as Germany was also attacked by another one of Younginn's officers. The next attack began as any other day would, The Africans go on resource gathering trips, or just waste materials at the base making extra ammunition that we don't need, when Younginn flies over in a plane and jumps out then proceeds to shoot everybody, and is killed by Wyyer, under the effects of an invisibility potion, and since he's so awesome and totally not biased towards himself in any way whatsoever, what are you talking about, that's ridiculous. The final attack begins after Younginn was finally killed, some of the Africans decided to divvy up Younginn's loot, causing him to take action and send his army to Africa to begin the slaughter and theft, eventually leading to the burning down of Wyyer's shack, and the destruction of our missile launchers. Ending After Younginn attempts to bomb Africa, and is stopped by the EMP Tower, he finds out about this he send a recon mission do take the EMP Tower from Africa, but luckily there was a quick replacement before he sent his nuke over. Meanwhile the Allied Military attacked Greenland, raiding them and essentially completely crippling them, once all is said and done Younginn is permanently banned from the server. Due to Greenland being leaderless, even with Prime Minister TheYoungNerd, most Greenlandics migrate and found the Republic of Uganda. (not actually in Uganda, it's in Australia) A day after the foundation of the Republic of Uganda, Greenland is disbanded as the Prime Minister TheYoungNerd decides he'd kill off Greenland, and then proceeds to join Australia. Category:Wars Category:Greenland Category:World